


maybe we could change the odds

by hanabira



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meteor Garden Inspired, Romance, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabira/pseuds/hanabira
Summary: 26 kí tự cho những câu chuyện nhỏ về Hoàng Húc Hi và Hoàng Quán Hanh.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	maybe we could change the odds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe we could change the odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959880) by [enuzv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enuzv/pseuds/enuzv). 



**A, _air mineral dingin_ (nước khoáng lạnh)**

Hoàng Húc Hi nhìn trân trân vào cái máy bán hàng tự động trước mặt với cảm xúc lẫn lộn, chủ yếu là khó chịu và bẽ bàng điểm thêm chút tức giận. Cậu vừa mới hoàn thành buổi tập hàng tuần với câu lạc bộ bóng rổ của trường và quyết định đi đến chỗ máy bán hàng tự động gần nhất để mua lấy một chai nước khoáng lạnh, nhưng cái chai cậu mua đã bị kẹt lại dưới đáy và cậu không biết phải làm sao để lấy nó ra. Cậu đứng đó trong năm phút đồng hồ, chờ đợi cái máy đã thất bại trong việc đưa chai nước ra, nhưng đến cái đẫn này thì cậu chỉ đang lãng phí thời giờ mà thôi. Đáng ra cậu nên đồng ý khi trợ lí riêng đề nghị đi mua đồ uống cho mình.

Húc Hi nhẹ nhàng đập đập lên tấm kính trước mặt, cậu không muốn phá cho cái máy hỏng thêm, nhưng cái chai thì không hề nhúc nhích, vẫn bị kẹt dưới đáy, thậm chí không có lấy một chút dấu hiệu nào của việc động đậy. Đầu cậu gần như bốc cháy vì bẽ mặt và vì tiếng giậm đế giày dồn dập, mất bình tĩnh thuộc về cậu học sinh đang xếp hàng đằng sau.

Người lạ mặt nọ bước về phía trước và đứng bên cạnh cậu, móc từ ví chiếc thẻ thanh toán màu đỏ và bấm một vài nút để mua sữa chuối (Húc Hi đã cần đến gần như là toàn bộ khả năng khống chế bản thân để ngăn không cho cái lưỡi mắng người ta vì văn hóa xếp hàng và bình phẩm về sự chọn đồ uống của người ta). Cái chai màu vàng nhạt mà người đó đã chọn được máy đẩy về phía trước, trước khi rơi xuống ngay bên trên chai nước lạnh của Húc Hi. Với một động tác đã được tính toán trước, người đó đạp lên phía bên phải của máy bán hàng tự động bằng đầu gối, và hai cái chai lúc trước còn bị kẹt một cách nhiệm màu đã lăn ra. Húc Hi không khỏi nghĩ rằng người đó đã làm điều này rất nhiều lần, bình tĩnh và dễ dàng thế cơ mà.

Trước khi Húc Hi kịp nói lấy một câu cảm ơn, người lạ mặt đưa cho cậu chai nước khoáng lạnh mà cậu đã đợi chờ nhiều phút. Ánh mắt cậu quét qua người đó một lượt và bắt gặp mái tóc dài màu nâu sẫm mà cậu chắc chắc gần như đang vi phạm nội quy của trường, cặp mắt nâu nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, và chiếc áo phông màu đen thuộc về cậu lạc bộ bắn cung của trường cùng một bảng tên, bên trên viết một cái tên lạ lẫm.

Hoàng Quán Hanh.

**B, banana milk (sữa chuối)**

Hoàng Quán Hanh đóng hộp dụng cụ và vẫy tay với các thành viên còn lại trong câu lạc bộ bắn cung, một dấu hiệu thể hiện rằng em rời khỏi buổi tập sớm để về ôn cho bài kiểm tra Hóa ngày mai. Em vẫn đang ở năm nhất trung học, nhưng đã được lựa chọn để trở thành một trong những cung thủ tham gia vào giải vô địch quốc gia năm nay sẽ được tổ chức trong hai tháng nữa, và em phải tham gia buổi tập bắt buộc với một cung thủ chính khác từ mỗi hạng mục. Dẫu vậy, em vẫn phải đặt việc học lên trên tất cả những điều khác, hệt như ngày hôm nay.

Khi em bước ra khỏi tòa nhà của môn bắn cung, em trông thấy một đám học sinh trốn sau mấy cái cây và bụi rậm trong công viên gần trung tâm thể thao, tất cả bọn họ đều đang tập trung vào cậu học sinh nổi tiếng nhất trong trường, Hoàng Húc Hi, đang tiến về phía em với những bước chân sải dài. Quán Hanh không thể hiểu cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mặt, nhưng em không hé răng.

"Mình là Hoàng Húc Hi." Khi trung tâm của sự chú ý cuối cùng cũng đi đến trước mặt em, cậu đưa tay ra và tự giới tiệu về bản thân mình.

Quán Hanh bắt tay với cậu, cảm giác gượng gạo kinh khủng khiếp nhất trần đời. "Minh biết."

_Ai mà không biết cậu ta cơ chứ? Tất cả mọi người trên đất nước này đều biết Hoàng Húc Hi và ba người bạn của cậu ta là ai, đặc biệt là học sinh trường này. Bốn người đó nổi tiếng, được biết đến với cái tên Vision, những học sinh đặc biệt đến từ mấy gia đình giàu có nhất Trung Quốc._

Quán Hanh vẫn không thể hiểu tại sao chàng trai này lại đi chờ đợi chỉ để gặp em.

Câu trả lời xuất hiện dưới dạng nửa tá chai sữa chuối được trao đến tay em và nụ cười chói lòa nhất mà em từng trông thấy, ganh đua được với cả mặt trời. "Cảm ơn cậu đã giúp mình ở chỗ máy bán hàng tự động."

**C, Cantonese (tiếng Quảng Đông)**

Sau vài tuần quen biết Quán Hanh, đến tuần thứ năm Húc Hi mới khám phá ra rằng cả hai đều có thể nói tiếng Quảng Đông trôi chảy.

Vào cái ngày định mệnh ấy, Quán Hanh vô tình làm rơi điện thoại khi Húc Hi dẫn em đi xem những căn phòng đặc biệt dành riêng cho nhóm Visison, sau khi buổi tập bắn cung bị hủy vì huấn luyện viên ngã bệnh. Với một giọng khẽ khàng, Quán Hanh tự chửi rủa bản thân bằng thứ tiếng Húc Hi đã lâu không còn được nghe, kể từ khi gia đình cậu chuyển hẳn đến Bắc Kinh hồi cậu vẫn là học sinh tiểu học, và kể từ hôm ấy, Húc Hi nhất quyết không chịu nói chuyện bằng tiếng Phổ thông với Quán Hanh khi hai đứa ở cùng nhau. Còn Quán Hanh, em nhớ nhà và không kiếm đâu ra thời gian để về Ma Cao giữa lúc học hành, em không bận tâm và ngược lại còn giới thiệu Húc Hi cho một trong những thằng bạn mà em thân thiết nhất, Tiêu Đức Tuấn, một thằng cũng nói tiếng Quảng Đông trôi chảy vì được sinh ra ở Quảng Đông.

Mỗi khi Quán Hanh nói chuyện với Húc Hi bằng tiếng Quảng Đông, cậu có cảm giác được quay về những ngày thơ ấu ở Hương Cảng, một quãng đời dễ dàng hơn khi tất cả những gì cậu phải lo nghĩ đến là những món đồ chơi và những mơ tưởng về tương lai, quãng đời trước khi cậu bị đưa đến trách nhiệm giờ đây phải gánh vác, khi cậu và em trai chưa cần biết cách quản lý tập đoàn lớn nhất quốc gia và những khó khăn đằng sau đó. Mỗi khi Quán Hanh nói về Ma Cao và bầu trời trong vắt của nó, Húc Hi dường như có thể quên hết mọi vấn đề, chỉ tập trung vào câu chuyện của Quán Hanh khi em hai lần đánh rơi cây kem mút vị dứa trước di tích Nhà thờ Thánh Phaolô mười năm về trước.

Quán Hanh gợi Húc Hi nhớ đến khoảng thời gian cuộc đời cậu được đơn giản hơn, và cậu thích sự giản đơn ấy vô cùng.

**D, _dukungan (ủng hộ)_**

Hai ngày trước khi Húc Hi đột nhiên mời cậu đến xem trận sơ khảo của giải vô địch bóng rổ quốc gia, Quán Hanh đã thoải mái nhận lời. Thế nhưng, khi bị bếch đi bởi hai người đàn ông mặc củ sếch ngay trước khi mua được vé vào cửa ở quầy, em cảm thấy toàn bộ cuộc đời mình là một trò đùa. Hoặc là, Hoàng Húc Hi có khiếu hài hước vặn vẹo hết sức.

Không phải phàn nàn hay gì cả, Quán Hanh biết Húc Hi giờ đây coi em là bạn, nhưng em không ngờ rằng mình sẽ được dẫn đến một căn phòng với tứ phía là những bức tường bằng kính, và được bảo ngồi vào vị trí có tầm nhìn đẹp nhất nhà thi đấu cùng với ba thành viên nhóm Vision đang hân hoan theo dõi trận đấu với đồ ăn ngập tràn trong căn phòng. Quán Hanh cũng không ngờ đằng sau diện mạo lạnh lùng và bí ẩn, Tiền Côn, Đổng Tư Thành và Lý Vĩnh Khâm sẽ lớn tiếng la hét khi dõi theo bạn mình, thậm chí còn đứng dậy ném bỏng ngô vào cửa sổ khi đội của trường đứng trên bờ vực của việc bị thua.

"Sao em căng thẳng quá vậy? Đừng có lo lắng, nghe không?" Vĩnh Khâm, nổi tiếng là thành viên tốt bụng và thân thiện nhất, vòng tay khoác lên vai Quán Hanh với một nụ cười toe. "Bọn mình không cắn đâu, em đừng có lo. Bình tĩnh nào."

Quán Hanh khúc khích cười một cách căng thẳng khi em cảm nhận được Tư Thành từ vị trí của hắn đang lừ mắt với em bằng một ánh nhìn cảnh giác và nặng nề. Có vẻ như Vĩnh Khâm có thói quen nói những điều kì thực trái ngược với những gì đang xảy ra. Em có cảm giác mình bị phân tích từ đầu đến chân, mọi hành vi đều bị quan sát trước khi bị bọn họ phán xét. Quán Hanh biết tất cả những điều này chỉ là sản phẩm của bộ não tưởng tượng thái quá, nhưng khó có thể rũ bỏ cảm giác rằng _mày hoàn toàn không thuộc về nơi này, hoàn toàn không_.

Như thể vừa đọc xong một cuốn sách để mở, Côn bước về phía Quán Hanh với hai cốc lớn chứa cola lạnh, đặt một cốc vào đôi tay em với nụ cười chân thành nhất mà em được trao cho trong buổi tối hôm ấy.

"Mặc dù đối với ba người bọn anh chuyện này giống như một viên thuốc khó có thể nuốt trôi, giữa tất cả những người trong nhà thi đấu này, sự ủng hộ của em là điều duy nhất có ý nghĩa với Húc Hi. Đừng bao giờ cảm thấy em không thuộc về nơi đây nhé, Hoàng Quán Hanh."

**E, expectations (kì vọng)**

Sau một cuộc gọi từ Ma Cao giữa bữa tối hàng tuần sau buổi tập ban chiều, trông Quán Hanh mới sầu não làm sao. À thì, phần huấn luyện thể chất đầy mệt nhọc của đội bắn cung lúc trước thực sự đã phá hỏng tâm trạng của em, nhưng những giông tố xuất hiện trong cặp mắt em cho thấy một điều gì đó tồi tệ hơn 2,4 km marathon hay hàng trăm hiệp chống đẩy, và Húc Hi không thể không hỏi em đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Thật bất ngờ, như một trái bom với ngòi nổ được kích hoạt sau nhiều năm bị ghìm lại, Quán Hanh kể cho Húc Hi thật nhiều điều về gia đình em, cơ bản là một đế chế trong ngành y tế ở Ma Cao, và về việc em cũng sẽ bị ép đi học trường y, theo truyền thống gia đình, như thế nào. Em kể với cậu rằng đời em chưa có lấy một lần được kiểm soát tương lai của chính mình, rằng ba mẹ em có rất nhiều kì vọng về em bởi em là con trai duy nhất trong nhà, và rằng bắn cung là một trong vài điều ở cuộc đời này khiến em hạnh phúc, một chốn thiên đường bình yên dành em, ra sao. Giọng em run run trong nỗi tuyệt vọng, và điều duy nhất Húc Hi có thể làm ở thời điểm này là kéo ghế của bản thân lại gần em và vỗ vỗ lên lưng em hòng an ủi. Cậu biết chính xác câu chuyện này, và nếu cậu được phép khoa trương, cậu hiểu rõ hơn ai hết.

Hai đứa giống như hai mặt của cùng một đồng xu, Húc Hi thầm nghĩ, bầu không khí thanh bình trong nhà hàng Hàn Quốc mà cậu đã chọn ngưng đọng một cách kì lạ xung quanh cả hai. Hai đứa được sinh với những kì vọng và nghĩa vụ, bất kể có khao khát được tự do nắm giữ cuộc đời mình ra sao. Chuyện này không chỉ liên quan đến bản thân hai đứa và những ước mơ, mà còn về trách nhiệm.

**F, finger tab (găng tay)**

Từ đầu mùa giải, Quán Hanh đã thấy sự hiện diện của Hoàng Húc Hi trứ danh ở mọi vòng đấu của giải vô địch bắn cung mà em đang tham gia. Không phải vì điều gì cả, Húc Hi đến giải đấu này để đặc biệt cổ vũ cho em trai, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, đang thi đấu ở cấp độ trung học cơ sở. Ở vòng thứ ba, Húc Hi đến để xem cả Nhân Tuấn và Quán Hanh, thi đấu ở những cấp độ khác nhau, bởi hai vòng đầu đã được tổ chức trước khi Húc Hi gặp Quán Hanh ở sự cố máy bán hàng tự động đáng xấu hổ nọ.

Quán Hanh chưa bao giờ biết đến cảm giác được gia đình đứng trên khán đài cổ vũ và ủng hộ trong lúc em thi đấu, nhưng em sẵn lòng đánh cược từng xu bản thân có rằng được làm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một ngày sẽ tuyệt lắm thay. Húc Hi gần như dùng toàn bộ thời gian để trò chuyện động viên em trai, nhưng cậu đã dành ra mười phút cuối cùng trước khi vòng đấu bắt đầu để gặp Quán Hanh, trong tay cầm một chiếc hộp nhỏ.

Quán Hanh chăm chú nhìn Húc Hi đăm đăm, trước khi đưa ánh mắt xuống chiếc hộp màu đen với cặp lông mày nhíu lại, đột nhiên em cảm thấy hoài nghi. "Cái gì thế?"

"Cậu cứ mở ra đi."

Một chiếc găng tay em để mắt đã lâu được đặt một cách đẹp đẽ trong hộp, em thậm chí còn không biết bằng cách nào chàng trai trước mặt lại biết chính xác mẫu mã và màu sắc em đã ao ước nhiều tháng trời và giờ đây nó đã nằm trong tay em (có lẽ là từ những tab trình duyệt em không bao giờ đóng, _để phòng xa_ ) và tâm trí em đột nhiên chứa đầy sự biết ơn cùng sự hoài nghi rằng Hoàng Húc Hi so với một người em hầu như chẳng biết rõ đã làm nhiều điều nhất, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn cả những gì ba mẹ em đã làm, cho giấc mơ trong môn bắn cung của em.

"Cậu có thích không?" Húc Hi phá vỡ sự im lặng, giọng cậu ngập ngừng.

"Mình thích lắm, Mình thích nó rất nhiều." Quán Hanh hầu như chẳng thể thốt ra lời nào, chỉ có một tiếng thì thầm gần như không thể nghe thấy giữa những tiếng cổ vũ của khán giả trong nhà thi đấu rộng lớn, nhưng em biết rằng giọng mình sẽ vỡ òa thành một tiếng khóc nếu em dám nói to hơn.

Húc Hi vuốt ve mái tóc em, ba lần, và Quán Hanh cảm nhận được những giọt lệ chực rơi nơi khóe mắt trước cử chỉ cùng nụ cười động viên ấy. "Chúc cậu may mắn. Lúc cậu thi xong, hãy gặp mình và Nhân Tuấn ở bãi đỗ xe, nha? Chúng mình sẽ cùng nhau đi ăn tối."

**G, _Gundam_**

Quán Hanh rốt cuộc đã để Húc Hi ghé thăm căn hộ của em sau bốn tháng quen biết. Trước dấu-mốc-bốn-tháng đó, Quán Hanh đã nói rằng em gần như không thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh Hoàng Húc Hi, người thừa kế của gia đình giàu có nhất Trung Quốc, ngồi giữa phòng khách trong chỗ ở thấp kém của em với ly trà thảo mộc trong một tay và lọ đựng bánh quy hạnh nhân và hồ đào do mẹ em làm trong tay còn lại.

Nơi ở của Quán Hanh đơn giản và mộc mạc, được trang trí bằng những ngăn tủ kính ở khắp các góc và được lấp đầy bằng những bộ sưu tập robot của em. Húc Hi chỉ cần hỏi một câu để rồi Quán Hanh hào hứng thuyết giảng một bài ngăn ngắn cho cậu nghe về _Gundam_ , những phiên bản mà em đã thành công sưu tập được, mấy series đến giờ em vẫn đang cố tìm, em thậm chí còn lấy xuống mô hình đang lắp dở để cho Húc Hi thấy luận điểm của mình và dạy cho cậu về những điều tuyệt vời của _Gundam._ Ban đầu Húc Hi cảm thấy không có hứng thú, nhưng sự hào hứng toát ra từ đối phương đã lan truyền đến cậu và cậu quyết định phụ giúp, dẫu cho đôi lúc Quán Hanh sẽ quát vào mặt cậu khi cậu lắp nhầm thứ gì.

Sau hàng tiếng đồng hồ khom người trước những phần nhỏ, hai lần nghỉ giải lao để ăn vặt, cùng hàng trăm tiếng hét đầy bực dọc đến từ Quán Hanh kết hợp với những lời phàn nàn đầy mệt mỏi của Húc Hi, mô hình mà cả hai hợp tác cuối cùng cũng hoàn thành. Quán Hanh trưng bày nó ở ngăn tủ kính trong phòng ngủ, bên cạnh một vài bộ sưu tập em yêu thích nhất.

 _"Gundam là thứ của riêng Quán Hanh, là thứ nó yêu thích nhất thế gian này."_ Đức Tuấn giải thích trong lúc ném quả bóng rổ cho Húc Hi trong một cú chuyền ngang ngực, giữa một trong những buổi tập nhỏ lẻ ban tối ở phòng thể chất của trường. Quả bóng được đón một cách suôn sẻ trước khi Húc Hi ném nó vào rổ, ghi lấy ba điểm từ vị trí mà cậu đang đứng. _"Nó không hề thích chia sẻ đâu."_

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Đức Tuấn nói chuyện với Húc Hi về Quán Hanh, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy ấm áp đến thế.

**H, homecoming (ngày hội trường)**

Quán Hanh dồn thêm lực đóng sầm cánh cửa tủ locker sau khi ném ba lô cùng mớ sách giáo khoa vào bên trong, trút nỗi bực dọc lên vật thể bất động đó. Ngày hôm nay hẳn là một trò đùa. Em quên không mang ví, bị một quả bóng chuyền đập vào người khi đi ngang qua sân bóng để vào học tiết đầu, không tìm được chỗ ngồi trong căng tin, và suýt bị phạt vì vào lớp tích phân muộn. Vũ trụ này ắt hẳn có mối thâm thù đại hận nào đó với em, chuyện này chẳng có cách giải thích hợp lí nào khác.

"Hoàng Quán Hanh!"

Tiếng gọi đến từ góc hành lang, và em tự rủa bản thân vì biết giọng nói này quá rõ (giọng nói này đã liên tục xuất hiện trong cuộc đời em trong xấp xỉ sáu tháng vừa qua). Thề có Chúa, nếu cậu gọi em không phải vì việc gì quan trọng, em sẽ nổi đóa lên không chút ngại ngần. Kể từ tiết cuối, em không muốn làm gì khác ngoài việc về nhà sớm nhất có thể và quăng mình lên cảm giác thoải mái của chiếc giường để quên đi những sự việc bất hạnh của ngày hôm nay.

Khi quay đầu, em được chào đón bởi nụ cười triệu watt trứ danh của Húc Hi cùng một cây xương rồng nhỏ trồng trong chậu gốm trắng được trao đến tay em, một bông hoa màu hồng nhạt đang xòe cánh trên ngọn. Nụ cười của cậu vẫn chói lòa như nhiều tháng về trước khi đưa em sáu chai sữa chuối mà em yêu thích sau buổi tập, và vẫn ấm áp như lúc trao em chiếc găng tay màu đen trước vòng đấu thứ ba của giải vô địch kia. Dường như được ra hiệu, vẻ nhăn nhó trên gương mặt Quán Hanh thả lỏng trước cảnh tượng ấy.

Với một giọng lớn tiếng có thể nghe thấy từ đầu kia của hành lang, Húc Hi hỏi. "Cậu sẽ đến dự ngày hội trường với mình chứ?"

Quán Hanh khúc khích cười, một phần cảm thấy bẽ mặt trước những lời chòng ghẹo xuất hiện ngay sau câu hỏi ấy, một phần cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì một sự thật rằng em đã đưa ra quyết định đúng đắn, em không hét vào mặt Húc Hi vì bản thân đã có một ngày tồi tệ, nhưng em chủ yếu cảm thấy vui vẻ vì rốt cuộc, một điều tốt đẹp đã xảy đến với em sau chuỗi bất hạnh của ngày hôm nay.

Em giật lấy chiếc chậu nhỏ trước mặt bằng một tay, và kéo Húc Hi vào một cái ôm bằng tay còn lại. Vị trí này có chút kém thoải mái vì khác biệt chiều cao giữa hai đứa, nhưng cả hai chẳng hề bận tâm.

"Tất nhiên rồi."

**I, _indah_ (xinh đẹp)**

Hoàng Húc Hi có lẽ không biết nhiều điều trên thế gian, nhưng cậu rất chắc chắn về một điều này: Hoàng Quán Hanh thật đẹp.

Kể từ lần đầu chạm mặt trước cái máy bán hàng tự động đã gần hỏng ở hành lang của tòa nhà dành cho năm nhất, sau khi chứng kiến em đánh bại những đối thủ trong giải vô địch bắn cung quốc gia và dành thời gian gần như là mỗi ngày để gặp em, cậu đã rút ra được kết luận này. Hoàng Quán Hanh đẹp vô cùng. Húc Hi giữ lời bình không-mấy-khách-quan này trong kí ức khi cậu xuất hiện chẳng hề báo trước nơi ngưỡng cửa nhà Quán Hanh với một chiếc pizza nóng hổi và sách giáo khoa Sinh học trong tay, và lời bình ấy cứ lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm trí khi Quán Hanh nắm lấy tay cậu và đưa cả hai ra ban công, mời gọi cậu cùng tận hưởng đêm hè ngoài kia trong lúc giúp cậu chuẩn bị cho bài kiểm tra hàng tuần.

Giữa những lời giải thích dài thật dài của Quán Hanh về tế bào và những giai đoạn phân tách của nó, ngón tay của Húc Hi gạt đi làn tóc màu nâu sẫm xòa lên gương mặt Quán Hanh, cậu muốn ngắm nhìn vẻ đẹp đó không có chút gì gây xao nhãng. Cặp mắt to, sáng tựa tinh tú nhìn cậu, và Húc Hi lưu tâm việc làn da trắng của em tỏa sáng dưới ánh trăng như thế nào và đôi môi mang sắc hoa hồng cong lên thành một nụ cười điềm tĩnh ra sao. Kết luận của cậu vẫn vậy. Em thật đẹp. Có lẽ, là người đẹp nhất ánh mắt Xuxi từng chạm đến.

Quán Hanh vẫn giữ ánh nhìn không xao động, bàn tay cậu đóng lại quyển sách giáo khoa giữa hai người và quyết định dừng buổi học phụ đạo ở đây.

"Mình yêu cậu. Cậu biết điều đó, phải không?"

Húc Hi nhận ra bản thân đang nói điều này thành tiếng khi nụ cười trên gương mặt Quán Hanh được nới rộng thêm, và em gật đầu. Với Quán Hanh, cậu không cần phải nói nhiều, và cả hai sẽ hiểu. Một sự thấu hiểu lẫn nhau. Húc Hi tiến về phía trước và kéo Quán Hanh lại gần, giữ chặt lấy em trong vòng tay.

"Mình cũng yêu cậu."

_Nhiều hơn những gì cậu biết. Nhiều hơn những gì mình biết._

**J, jersey (áo đấu)**

Hoàn toàn thành thật mà nói thì, Quán Hanh xem thường những ánh nhìn giễu cợt và đố kị từ đám bạn cùng lớp khi em bước vào nhà thể chất để học môn thể dục trong bộ trang phục khác biệt hoàn toàn với đồng phục thể dục tiêu chuẩn của nhà trường. Nhưng, Quán Hanh nghĩ rằng em thực sự cần phải cho bọn chúng một lời cảnh cáo gián tiếp, khi mà một nửa dân số trong cái trường này vẫn đang bám theo Hoàng Húc Hi như mấy kẻ hâm mộ dính chặt lấy thần tượng, và tặng quà cho cậu ở sân bóng rổ trong khi Quán Hanh đang ở ngay đó, công khai chờ Húc Hi tập xong.

Sáng nay, bộ đồng phục trắng và xanh thẫm của em đã biến thành một mớ hỗn độn màu nâu sậm khi em vội vàng bước vào lớp và không trông thấy Dương Dương đang nhấp cốc Americano đá đứng ngay trước cửa. Vụ va chạm đó thật bẽ mặt, và Quán Hanh không có bộ đồng phục dự phòng. Đức Tuấn, thằng bạn học lớp khác của em, cũng không mang đồng phục theo. Quán Hanh vẫn nhớ cái lúc Đức Tuấn cười vào mặt em không chút xót thương và hoàn toàn không có hứng thú trong việc tìm cho em một giải pháp.

Nuốt xuống lòng tự trọng đã ngổn ngang, Quán Hanh cầu cứu Húc Hi, một con người kì diệu sẽ sẵn lòng giúp đỡ em người yêu, không như thằng bạn-gạch chéo-phản bội nào đó. Húc Hi bảo trợ lí riêng của cậu sẽ đưa đồng phục cho em, nhưng em gần như hoàn toàn không ngờ rằng chiếc áo đấu màu đỏ chói của đội bóng rổ của trường sẽ nằm trong túi, hoàn thiện với chiếc quần màu đen cùng bộ.

"Đây là đồng phục bóng rổ của cậu mà. Cậu có thực sự chắc chắn rằng trợ lí riêng biết đâu là đồng phục thể dục không?" Quán Hanh gọi cho Húc Hi trong lúc đứng trước chiếc gương trong phòng thay đồ. Chiếc áo đấu này quá rộng so với em, tông màu hoàn toàn đối lập với thứ đồng phục đáng lẽ lúc này em phải mặc.

"Anh ấy biết mà. Cứ dùng đi, _huanggua_ (dưa chuột), sẽ không ai dám mắng cậu đâu."

Quán Hanh không nên cảm thấy tự hào đến nhường này, nhưng chiếc áo đấu với số 20 to đùng in ở cả hai mặt đã đủ để trở thành một lời cảnh cáo gián tiếp, một lời nhắc nhở lạnh lùng về việc em là ai, và mối quan hệ giữa em và chủ nhận bộ đồ này là thế nào.

**K, kiss (nụ hôn)**

Vào giây phút Quán Hanh đọc được bài quảng cáo về sân trượt băng mới mở ở ngoại ô Bắc Kinh xuất hiện trên instagram feed, em lập tức rủ Húc Hi đến đó cùng mình, mặc cho một sự thật được biết đến rằng em đã không động đến giày trượt hơn mười năm nay. Nhưng, vĩnh viễn là một nạn nhân trước cặp mắt van lơn của Hoàng Quán Hanh, Húc Hi ngay tức khắc đặt thuê toàn bộ sân trượt trong một ngày không chút do dự, chỉ để cả hai có thể được ở bên nhau vào Chủ Nhật tuần sau.

Sau một giờ đầu tiên ngập tràn việc Quán Hanh ngã xuống mặt băng trong lúc cố gắng nhớ lại những kĩ thuật trượt mà em đã học từ nhiều năm trước, em cuối cùng cũng có thể lướt quanh sân băng với những động tác nhuần nhuyễn, nắm tay kéo theo Húc Hi để di chuyển, không còn phải nắm lấy tay vịn ở cạnh sân nữa. Quán Hanh dừng lại trong đôi chốc, giữ thăng bằng cho bản thân và Húc Hi trước khi cả hai trượt ra giữa sân.

"Cảm ơn cậu vì ngày hôm nay, Húc Hi."

"Không phải miễn phí đâu, cậu phải trả cho mình."

Quán Hanh bật cười. "Thế à? Nhưng mà, mình không có đủ tiền. Mình làm bài tập tiếng Trung cho cậu có được không? Hay mình nên giúp cậu với bài kiểm tra tiếng Anh tuần sau?"

 _Không phải cả hai thứ đó_ , Húc Hi nghĩ, _bài tập tiếng Trung và bài kiểm tra không xứng đáng._ Húc Hi nắm lấy cằm Quán Hanh và tiến đến hôn em lần đầu tiên _._

Húc Hi cảm nhận được Quán Hanh đã đờ người lại trước cậu trong một giây trước khi đầu hàng, em hoàn toàn dựa sức nặng của bản thân lên cậu và hé môi để cậu đưa nụ hôn vào sâu hơn. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được những gai ốc sởn lên sau gáy Quán Hanh khi cậu kéo em lại gần hơn, bàn tay còn lại đặt lên hõm lưng em trong lúc em mỉm cười trên môi cậu.

Khi hai đứa tách nhau ra, cả hai lặng lẽ nhìn vào mắt nhau. _Cảm giác thật đúng_ _đắn_ , một giọng nói trong đầu Húc Hi mách bảo, _cảm giác như được về nhà._

Quán Hanh nắm chặt lấy cánh tay Húc Hi để giữ thăng bằng cho bản thân, em kiễng chân để trán hai đứa chạm vào nhau và thì thầm khe khẽ, "Mình thích kiểu thanh toán này."

**L, laughter (tiếng cười)**

Theo quan điểm của Quán Hanh, thật dễ để khiến Húc Hi cười. Đúng hơn thì, quá dễ. Để đáp trả lại, Húc Hi bảo là do Quán Hanh quá là hài hước đi.

Ừ thì, đằng sau hình ảnh "hoàng tử" an tĩnh và không-mấy-thân-thiện, Quán Hanh thừa nhận rằng đôi lúc ngôn từ và quá trình suy nghĩ của em không được bình thường và luôn gây cười. Một nghệ sĩ hài bẩm sinh, Quán Hanh thường không cần làm hay nói gì để khiến Húc Hi cười gấp đôi, cười như nắc nẻ cho tới khi hụt hơi, mặt đỏ lựng. Em không biết liệu đây có phải một hiệu ứng của việc Húc Hi rơi vào lưới tình với em, hay chỉ là trong mắt bạn người yêu em thú vị đến thế.

Thật ra em không có vấn đề gì với chuyện này. Khi Húc Hi cười, cậu tỏa sáng rạng rỡ hơn bình thường một nghìn lần, và cậu vốn dĩ đã chói lòa hơn vầng thái dương. Cậu còn có thói quen vùi mặt lên vai Quán Hanh mỗi khi cười, và em kì thực thấy thích khoảnh khắc ấy nhiều hơn những gì em thừa nhận. Húc Hi trông thật vui vẻ và vô ưu, một cảnh tượng hiếm thấy mà Quán Hanh mê thích và dạo này đang cố gắng hết sức để tạo ra thường xuyên hơn. Nếu có thể ngưng đọng thời gian, em nhất định sẽ ngưng đọng những khoảnh khắc ấy, kéo chúng dài đến vô tận.

Mười phút sau khi chuông reo, Húc Hi đột nhiên xuất hiện trước cửa lớp để đưa em về nhà. Quán Hanh suýt nữa không thể ngăn bản thân ném cái chai rỗng vào đầu Dương Dương vì nó đã huýt sáo một cách ranh mãnh khi trông thấy hai đứa, và chỉ cần như thế, Húc Hi vui thích bật cười. Chất giọng ấm áp, trầm thấp của cậu vang vọng khắp căn phòng, cặp mắt to tròn phản chiếu sắc cam của mặt trời rọi qua khung cửa sổ trước khi cậu vùi mặt lên bờ vai mảnh khảnh của Quán Hanh.

Quán Hanh quyết định rằng đây là điều em muốn giữ lấy đến cuối đời. Niềm vui hân hoan và cặp mắt ngời sáng với em là đã đủ.

**M, _makanan_ (thức ăn)**

Húc Hi mê mẩn đồ cay. Đáng buồn là, Quán Hanh không thực sự ăn được nhiều gia vị, và phải uống biết bao nhiêu là cốc sữa mỗi khi hai đứa quyết định cùng nhau ăn mấy món cay.

Quán Hanh hiểu Húc Hi quá rõ, bao gồm cả khẩu vị của cậu, nên mỗi khi hai đứa ăn tối cùng nhau, em sẽ dũng cảm gọi món siêu cay, ngay cả khi chuyện đó khiến tiền đồ uống của em còn nhiều hơn lượng thức ăn cả hai đã gọi. Húc Hi kì thực không bận tâm chuyện ăn mấy món vừa phải, hay thậm chí là mấy món không cay để Quán Hanh có thể yên ổn mà ăn, nhưng Quán Hanh rất cứng rắn với cái truyền thống ăn đồ cay cùng nhau và điều này khiến Húc Hi phải đồng tình với em trước cả khi cậu kịp phản kháng. La lối trong nhà hàng không hẳn là một điều hay hớm để làm, nên cậu đã giữ những suy nghĩ lại cho riêng mình, ngay cả khi Quán Hanh chửi thầm với từng miếng mà em ăn.

"Chúng mình đừng ăn cái này nữa và gọi món khác nha, được không? Một thứ gì đó cậu thực sự có thể dung nạp." Húc Hi cố gắng thuyết phục Quán Hanh khi em vừa uống xong cốc sữa thứ tư sau hiệp lẩu cay đầu tiên thậm chí cả Húc Hi cũng phải mô tả là món _huo guo_ (lẩu) đến từ địa ngục. Cậu không hiểu tại sao Quán Hanh cứ nhất quyết phải ăn cùng một thực đơn với cậu, hoàn toàn cứng đầu mặc dù em có thể dễ dàng gọi món kiểu khác.

"Không đâu. Mình muốn ăn với cậu, được chứ? Mình muốn trải nghiệm đầy đủ." Quán Hanh kiên quyết lắc đầu, bàn tay em nắm chặt lấy đôi đũa để gắp một lát thịt đã chín từ chiếc nồi chứa đầy nước dùng màu đỏ ối dường như đã sôi quá. "Hiếm có dịp Hoàng tử Trung Hoa chịu đi ăn ở một quán _huo guo_ nhỏ gần trường sau giờ tập, mình không thể bỏ phí cơ hội này."

Húc Hi chỉ có thể đáp bằng một tiếng cười khẽ và rót cho Quán Hanh thêm một cốc sữa. Cậu hứa với bản thân sẽ ngăn không cho Quán Hanh gọi những món ăn sánh với lửa dưới địa ngục để tuần sau em không phải gọi cả lít sữa lạnh nữa.

**N, night time (buổi đêm)**

"Hoàng Húc Hi, cậu có biết mấy giờ rồi không?" Quán Hanh không thể kìm lại tiếng thở dài đầy bực dọc và mong muốn quát vào mặt Húc Hi khi em mở cửa trước và thấy bạn người yêu đang đứng nơi bậc thềm, ba lô giữ chặt trước ngực. Em đã tỉnh dậy từ mười phút trước, do tiếng chuông cửa kêu không ngừng cùng tiếng chuông điện thoại đổ không dứt từ những cuộc gọi của Húc Hi. Quán Hanh nghĩ rằng em cần phải dạy cho cậu đôi ba điều về phép lịch sự và sự giới nghiêm.

Cậu liếc mắt nhìn chiếc đồng hồ trên cổ tay, và đáp bằng một giọng thờ ơ. "1:40 sáng. Hôm nay mình có thể ở lại đây không?"

Quán Hanh cố gắng chớp mắt rũ bỏ cơn buồn ngủ, và em nhận ra rằng bản thân thậm chí đã chẳng buồn bật đèn phòng khách, tầm nhìn được chiếu sáng bằng ánh đèn đường lờ mờ. Từ vị trí lúc này, em có thể thấy Húc Hi bước về phía mình với cặp mắt đỏ hoe và mái tóc rối bù, và chậm rãi đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại. Quán Hanh lại chớp mắt, và không mất quá lâu để Húc Hi thả chiếc ba lô xuống đất với một tiếng bịch khe khẽ và kéo em vào một cái ôm.

"Mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ?" Quán Hanh hỏi theo cái cách nhẹ nhàng nhất mà chất giọng khàn của em cho phép, mặc dù em đã biết trước câu trả lời. Vẫn luôn là chuyện gia đình, Quán Hanh và Húc Hi không quá khác nhau ở khoản ấy. Đôi tay gầy guộc của em vòng lên người Húc Hi để đáp lại cái ôm, hai lòng bàn tay vuốt ve mái tóc cậu trong một cử chỉ vỗ về. _Đêm nay tồi tệ hơn thường lệ_ , Quán Hanh kết luận, _vậy nên cậu ấy đến đây._

"Ổn," Húc Hi ôm lấy em chặt hơn nữa, vùi đầu lên vai em, đặt vầng trán lên làn da lành lạnh. "Mình có thể ở lại đây không? Mình có thể ngủ trên sofa, không sao cả."

Quán Hanh không thúc ép gì thêm, em thậm chí không trả lời câu hỏi dành cho mình, nhưng bàn tay em đã với xuống để lấy ba lô của Húc Hi và hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu trước khi kéo cậu vào phòng ngủ.

**O, _orang tua_ (phụ huynh)**

Ba ngày trước, Nhân Tuấn bảo với Húc Hi rằng ba mẹ muốn gặp Quán Hanh, và dự định sẽ mời em đến bữa tối gia đình lần tới.

Húc Hi không muốn lừa bản thân để rồi suy nghĩ tích cực, tất nhiên ba mẹ đã biết thông qua trợ lý riêng rằng cậu thường về nhà muộn sau giờ tập, thậm chí còn lẻn ra khỏi nhà giữa đêm để học bài cùng với một ai đó mỗi khi có bài kiểm tuần. Kí ức của cậu vẫn còn rõ mồn một về việc tuần trước cậu đã trốn đi sau một cuộc cãi vã với ba, có lẽ với ba mẹ cậu chuyện này đã thành tức nước vỡ bờ. Húc Hi thực sự đã cầu xin mẹ hủy lời mời này và quên hết mọi chuyện đi, nhưng mẹ cũng cứng đầu như cậu vậy, và mẹ đã đặt bàn cho năm người ở một trong những nhà hàng đắt đỏ nhất Bắc Kinh. Mẹ cũng đã tự mình gửi lời mời đến địa chỉ mà Húc Hi nắm rõ như lòng bàn tay (cậu không hề muốn biết mẹ đã dùng biện pháp gì để lấy được địa chỉ).

Không phải Húc Hi không muốn giới thiệu Quán Hanh với gia đình, đừng hiểu lầm cậu, nhưng cậu có một lí do rất hiển nhiên để sợ hãi cái giây phút này. Ba mẹ cậu đều quá kén chọn trong việc lựa đối tác và điều này khiến cậu lo lắng. Việc đây là lần đầu tiên ba mẹ cậu cảm thấy cần phải đích thân gặp cái người mà cậu coi là đặc biệt cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì, và cậu không rõ liệu đây có phải một điều tốt cho hai người họ.

Trái ngược với cậu, Quán Hanh không quá căng thẳng về chuyện này. _Có lẽ hai bác sẽ bảo bọn mình chia tay ngay ở đó_ , em bông đùa khi cả hai bước vào căn phòng VIP của nhà hàng viết trong tấm thiếp mời cầm trên tay, và thông tin đầu vào ấy khiến cậu căng thẳng hơn nữa. Húc Hi thậm chí chưa hề suy nghĩ đến chuyện này.

May mắn thay, suy đoán của hai đứa đều đã lầm. Gia đình Húc Hi hiện đang mở rộng lĩnh vực làm ăn sang ngành y tế, và thương vụ đầu tiên được giao kết là mạng lưới bệnh viện ở Ma Cao sở hữu bởi gia đình Quán Hanh. Ba mẹ Húc Hi đã biết Hoàng Quán Hanh học cùng trường với con trai mình, mặc dù việc Quán Hanh đã đang hẹn hò với con trai cả nhà họ mới chỉ được biết đến gần đây khi người trợ lý riêng của Húc Hi mắc lỗi và nhắc đến tên em trong báo cáo tuần.

Giữa cuộc trò chuyện của Quán Hanh với ba cậu về việc liệu tiền lương của bác sĩ có xứng với lượng công việc, mẹ liếc nhìn cậu với một nụ cười dịu dàng tôn lên đường nét của gương mặt, và một cái gật đầu khe khẽ xuất hiện ngay phía sau chỉ có thể đang mang đến một điều: một lời chúc phúc.

**P, pendant (mặt dây chuyền)**

Cho sinh nhật Húc Hi sắp tới, Quán Hanh không có chút ý tưởng nào về quà tặng dành cho cậu. Hoàng Húc Hi có thể mua lấy cả đất nước này nếu muốn, và Quán Hanh không có lấy tị ti tài thủ công nào, nên một món quà handmade là bất khả thi. Em biết rằng Húc Hi sẽ không bao giờ phàn nàn và toàn tâm toàn ý đón nhận bất cứ thứ gì em tặng cho, nhưng em vẫn cảm thấy áp lực. Năm nay, em không thể tặng cho Húc Hi một bộ từ điển tiếng Anh như năm ngoái nữa. Năm nay, món quà phải là một thứ gì đó đặc biệt.

Chẳng có gì nảy ra trong đầu, nên em cố gắng đi hỏi những người xung quanh.

Em hỏi Vĩnh Khâm trước tiên, sau nhiều giờ chờ đợi bên ngoài phòng của câu lạc bộ nghệ thuật và cố gắng hết sức để che giấu sự xấu hổ. Câu trả lời của Vĩnh Khâm đơn giản, đúng trọng điểm, và khiến Quán Hanh suýt bứt tóc vì quạu _: nụ cười của em là món quà tuyệt vời nhất với nó_. Ở lần thử thứ hai, em hỏi Tư Thành, anh ta bảo em cứ trực tiếp đi hỏi Húc Hi đi thay vì chạy loanh quanh cố gắng nghĩ ra thứ gì đó. Quán Hanh nghĩ rằng đời anh ta cần nhiều quà cáp hơn. Hy vọng cuối cùng của em là Tiền Côn, anh ta đã thông thái cho em một câu trả lời thực thụ, khác với hai người em hỏi lúc trước:

"Cứ tặng cho nó thứ gì mà em cũng có ấy. Nghĩ rằng đó là một đôi? Húc Hi không kén chọn mấy thứ này đâu."

Sau một tuần bí mật lên kế hoạch cho món quà (hết sức cảm ơn vòng chung kế của giải vô địch đã chiếm lấy từng giây trong thời gian rảnh của Húc Hi), Quán Hanh chờ bên ngoài tòa nhà được sử dụng làm phòng học riêng của nhóm Vision với một chiếc hộp trong tay. Khôn và Khâm trao cho em một nụ cười và bật ngón cái trên đường đi ra, trong khi Tư Thành vẫy tay với em trước khi chạy thẳng vào phòng tập của câu lạc bộ múa Trung Hoa.

"Quán Hanh?" Húc Hi hỏi khi cậu rốt cuộc cũng bước ra khỏi tòa nhà, ánh mắt ngập tràn sự băn khoăn.

"Mình biết cậu không có thời gian để gặp mình trước trận chung kết, xong việc này mình cũng phải đi luyện tập." Quán Hanh trao chiếc hộp được gói lại cho Húc Hi, nhoẻn miệng cười. "Chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu!"

Húc Hi mở gói quà và lấy ra sợi dây chuyền bằng bạc với mặt dây hình la bàn giống với cái mà Quán Hanh đang đeo. Với một nụ cười đầy tự hào và cặp mắt lấp lánh niềm vui, Quán Hanh giải thích.

"Mẹ tặng cho mình sợi dây chuyền này trước khi mình chuyển đến đây. Mẹ bảo, chiếc la bàn này sẽ giúp mình tìm được đường về nhà với mẹ. Hàng của Ma Cao, nên mất vài ngày để gửi nó về đây. Mình thực sự hy vọng rằng cậu sẽ thích."

**Q, quality time (khoảng thời gian bên nhau)**

Húc Hi một nghìn phần trăm chắc chắn rằng cậu là người hạnh phúc nhất trong căn phòng khi Quán Hanh chiến thắng giải vô địch bắn cung quốc gia, có lẽ là hạnh phúc thứ hai sau mấy bà chị gái của Quán Hanh (những người đang không có mặt ở đây, nên đến hôm nay lời tuyên bố của cậu vẫn có hiệu lực). Không phải Đức Tuấn, không phải Dương Dương, mà là cậu. Húc Hi có thể thành thật nói rằng Quán Hanh có một ý chí sắt đá về việc chiến thắng cuộc thi này, sự quyết tâm khởi nguồn từ một điều rằng đã nhiều năm cả trường không có một huy chương vàng bắn cung nào. Huấn luyện cường độ cao và luyện tập gần như mọi ngày với cả đội, học bài lúc đêm khuya để bắt kịp với những tiết học đã bỏ lỡ, Quán Hanh xứng đáng giành được huy chương này. Nhưng, bất chấp mọi điều, Húc Hi có một lí do riêng để hạnh phúc về thành tích ấy.

Sau khi giải vô địch quốc gia kết thúc, cả cậu và Quán Hanh đều sẽ có nhiều thời gian rảnh hơn để ở bên nhau. Dẫu chỉ là cùng nhau xem một loạt phim trong căn hộ của Quán Hanh hay đi dạo quanh thành phố để nếm thử mấy quán kem hoặc trà sữa mới mở, Húc Hi không muốn lãng phí bất cứ một giây nào hai đứa có và tối đa hóa thời gian được ở bên Quán Hanh. Húc Hi không thấy phiền chuyện dành ra cả ngày chỉ để ngắm Quán Hanh lắp _Gundam_ như thể không có ngày mai, hoặc bị kéo đến sân bóng gần nhất để dạy Quán Hanh kĩ thuật úp rổ cho bài kiểm tra. Nghe thì sến súa cũ mèm, Húc Hi kì thực không hề bận tâm chuyện làm bất cứ điều gì với Quán Hanh ở bên.

Tư Thành chắc chắn không nói đùa khi bảo rằng Húc Hi đã quá u mê chàng trai tóc nâu nọ, và tất nhiên Húc Hi sẽ không bao giờ công khai thừa nhận điều này. Cậu thích thú với bí mật nho nhỏ của riêng mình, đảm bảo rằng cậu sẽ trải qua mọi cuối tuần với Quán Hanh trong bình yên.

**R, rumor (tin đồn)**

Hoàng Quán Hanh biết rằng em không nổi tiếng như Hoàng Húc Hi. Dẫu thế, trước khi gặp Húc Hi, em cũng có lấy một lượng người hâm mộ nhất định, quan sát em từ khu vực ngoài đường biên mà không chủ động tìm cách làm quen với em (may mắn thay, em sẽ không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra cảnh bị theo đuổi). Em khá là thông mình trong lớp và xuất sắc ở môn bắn cung, cộng thêm em đến từ một gia đình có tiếng, nên đa số học sinh trong trường đều biết em là ai. Tuy nhiên, em không phải chủ đề chính của cuộc trò chuyện giống như Húc Hi.

Bạn người yêu của em luôn ở giữa tâm điểm. Lần đầu Quán Hanh nghe danh cậu là hai năm về trước, bởi tin đồn rằng cậu đang hẹn hò với Tống Vũ Kì, một trong những thành viên nổi tiếng nhất của câu lạc bộ hùng biện niên khóa đó, bởi ai đó đã trông thấy hai người nói chuyện sau giờ học. Mới một vài tuần trước, một tin đồn rằng Húc Hi sẽ chuyển về Hương Cảng lan truyền ngay sau khi tin đồn rằng cậu cãi vã với Côn lắng xuống, và còn rất nhiều tin đồn khác Quán Hanh thậm chí chẳng còn nhớ nữa chỉ vì con số là quá nhiều.

Thế nên, khi Hoàng Húc Hi đến chỗ em với một vẻ mặt nhăn nhó đầy khó chịu để bảo rằng một tin đồn về em đang lan nhanh như cháy rừng, em chỉ nhìn cậu trân trân trong một sự ngờ vực và cố gắng nhớ xem thế quái nào mà người ta lại suy xét rằng em sẽ cùng La Tại Dân, một học sinh năm 2 chuyển đến từ Hàn Quốc và là một trong những hậu bối của em ở câu lạc bộ bắn cung, đi đến ngày hội trường cuối cùng vào tháng sau. Tâm trí em trở lại với buổi tập cuối cùng, khi Tại Dân cầu xin em cho bí quyết để rủ Nhân Tuấn, em trai của Húc Hi, đi đến vũ hội cùng với nó. Quán Hanh cũng chẳng giúp được gì bởi bản thân em thiếu kinh nghiệm, nên em đã kể cho nó câu chuyện về cây xương rồng nhỏ với bông hoa màu hồng mà Húc Hi tặng cho em năm trước và tái hiện lại khoảnh khắc ấy.

Thế đấy. Đó là lí do, Quán Hanh cười thầm khi Húc Hi nhăn mặt với em tợn hơn.

Có vẻ như, cái người khơi mào tin đồn vô căn cứ này cần đi trị liệu. Bọn họ cần được trợ giúp bởi đội ngũ chuyên nghiệp. Từ khi em đến trường cùng với Hoàng Húc Hi sau ngày hội trường lần trước, ai mà dám lại gần em cơ chứ?

**S, _sabit_ (trăng khuyết)**

Điều mà Húc Hi yêu thích thứ hai nơi Quán Hanh sau nụ cười là cái cách đôi môi cong lên của em khiến cặp mắt tròn biến thành hai vầng trăng khuyết.

Dạo gần đây, cậu trông thấy nụ cười ấy gần như là mỗi một ngày trong đời, nhưng cậu sẽ không bao giờ cảm thấy mệt mỏi khi thấy gương mặt Quán Hanh sáng lên mỗi khi mỉm cười. Theo ý thích của cậu, Quán Hanh có những nụ cười khác nhau cho mỗi một dịp trong đời. Nụ cười tươi tắn khi vẫy tay chào Đức Tuấn và Dương Dương sau giờ học khác hẳn với nụ cười hào hứng khi em ôm lấy Nhân Tuấn ở mùa giải trước, chúc mừng thằng nhóc vì đã tiến vào vòng chung kết. Còn những cái cong môi nửa-bật-cười em không thể kìm nén lại khi chị gái gọi cho em để kể lể về sự chuẩn bị cho lễ cưới, và Húc Hi muốn vĩnh viễn được thấy hai khóe môi em nhếch lên, gán mỗi một nụ cười vào từng ý nghĩa riêng như một cuốn sách trong tâm trí.

Nhưng, từ tất cả những kiểu nụ cười mà cậu đã từng thấy nơi Quán Hanh, cậu có một nụ cười yêu thích nhất. Nụ cười mà cậu hiếm khi trông thấy, nhưng mỗi khi Quán Hanh mang nụ cười ấy trên gương mặt em, cậu sẽ dễ dàng quên đi mọi điều khác trên thế giới này. Nụ cười dịu dàng hướng đến cậu khi cậu trở thành MVP của trận chiến thắng trong giải vô địch quốc gia lần trước, nụ cười ngái ngủ em dành cho cậu vào sáng sớm sau khi cậu trải qua một đêm trong căn hộ của em, hai khóe môi vô thức hơi nhô lên mỗi khi em đến gặp cậu để cùng ăn tối, cùng học bài, hoặc để hò hẹn mỗi tuần, và Húc Hi nhận ra một điều gì đó.

Bên trên tất thảy, Húc Hi yêu cái cách nụ cười hiếm hoi ấy chỉ dành cho cậu, và không một ai khác.

**T, truce (đình chiến)**

Quán Hanh ngả mình lên ghế lái phụ trên xe của Húc Hi, hai mắt nhắm lại với một tiếng thở dài. Đầu em đau nhức vì giờ tự học bắt buộc cho Kì thi Tuyển sinh Đại học Quốc gia, thường được biết đến với cái tên _Gaokao_ sẽ diễn ra sau đúng 50 ngày. Em thực sự muốn ăn _lu ji zhua_ (chân gà hấp xì dầu) ở nhà hàng em thường xuyên ghé đến để động viên bản thân, nhưng Húc Hi đã muốn ăn món Thái suốt cả một tuần và hiện không có tâm trạng để đầu hàng trước yêu cầu của em.

"Hôm qua chúng mình đã ăn _char siu_ (xá xíu) và cậu là người chọn, Quán Hanh." Húc Hi nhắc nhở cậu bằng một tông giọng thấp.

"Ừm, mình là người đang căng não để chuẩn bị cho _Gaokao,_ Húc Hi, chứ không phải cậu." Quán Hanh vặc lại bằng một vẻ cau có. Bốn học sinh đặc biệt, bao gồm có Húc Hi, không bắt buộc phải tham gia giờ tự học hướng đến _Gaokao_ bởi tất cả gần như chắc chắn sẽ đi học đại học ở bên ngoài Trung Quốc, nên Quán Hanh mặc nhận rằng Húc Hi tối nay sẽ nhượng bộ trước yêu cầu này. Nhưng, mặc dù thừa nhận điều này khiến em phiền lòng, mấy ngày vừa qua Húc Hi đã hoàn toàn đồng ý với mọi thứ em gợi ý cho bữa tối.

"Hay là chúng mình tìm một nơi để mua _lu ji zhua_ mang đi, rồi ăn ở nhà hàng Thái mà cậu yêu thích?" Quán Hanh đưa ra một thỏa thuận.

Trước khi Húc Hi kịp phản kháng, Quán Hanh kéo vai cậu lại gần và hôn lên môi cậu mà không hề báo trước. Đầu Húc Hi suýt cộc lên trần xe vì chuyển động bất ngờ kia, nhưng kì thực Quán Hanh chẳng bận tâm. Trong tình yêu và chiến tranh mọi sự đều công bằng, phải không? Quán Hanh giữ chặt lấy Húc Hi để tiến đến gần hơn, đảm bảo rằng mọi sự bất đồng biến mất khỏi tâm trí cậu trước khi lui về với một vẻ đắc thắng trên gương mặt.

Húc Hi nhìn em trân trân trong nỗi bàng hoàng, liên tục chớp chớp mắt để dung nạp những điều vừa mới diễn ra.

"Thế nên là, đình chiến nhé?" Quán Hanh thì thầm trên môi Húc Hi, và tiến đến trao cho cậu thêm một nụ hôn, sau khi cậu gật đầu lia lịa trước thỏa thuận ấy.

**U, university (trường đại học)**

Húc Hi ở ngay kế bên Quán Hanh khi em mở lá thư tiếp nhận từ chương trình Khoa học Y tế của Đại học Bắc Kinh. Húc Hi đã ở ngay bên cạnh Quán Hanh khi em gọi điện về cho gia đình ở Ma Cao, nghe thấy tiếng mừng vui phấn khích của mẹ và một tràng chúc mừng từ ba và các chị gái. Húc Hi vẫn ngồi bên Quán Hanh khi em ngắt máy, đọc lá thư một lần cuối trước khi tắt laptop và mở lon soda cuối cùng trong tủ lạnh.

"Mình không muốn điều này, ngay cả khi mình đã dành ra mấy tháng cuối học hành chăm chỉ chỉ để cho giây phút này được đến. Mình chắc chắn rằng cậu cũng sẽ đồng cảm với mình." Quán Hanh uống món nước nọ, nắm chiếc lon thật chặt trong tay.

Húc Hi chậm rãi gật đầu, cậu thậm chí không muốn nghĩ đến sáu năm sắp tới ở Đại học Harvard mà cậu sẽ phải trải qua. Cả hai đã nói chuyện về điều này, nhưng Húc Hi vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng không yên. Yêu xa không phải chuyện dễ dàng vượt qua, và hàng ngàn dặm cách trở giữa Bắc Kinh và Boston là một lời nhắc nhở lạnh lùng, tàn nhẫn về điều ấy. Quán Hanh ngồi lại gần cậu, ngả đầu lên vai cậu, khẽ khàng đếm từng giọt mưa rơi trên cửa sổ phòng.

"Mình có thể đến thăm cậu ở Bosotn, và cậu đôi lúc có thể về nhà." Húc Hi biết Quán Hanh cũng lo lắng về chuyện này hệt như cậu, nhưng rõ ràng là điều ấy không ngăn em tiến đến gần hơn, nắm lấy tay cậu, xoa những vòng tròn lên mu bàn tay để an ủi. "Chúng mình sẽ ổn cả thôi, Húc Hi."

Và cậu biết em nói đúng. Đây là trách nhiệm của cả hai đứa, bất kể có thích hay không. Vẫn thật khó khăn để cậu chấp nhận sự thật, ngay cả sau ngần ấy năm, nhưng sự bình thản của Quán Hanh cũng lây lan hệt như niềm vui em mang lại.

Cả hai ở trong tư thế đó thêm một lúc, ngắm nhìn màn mưa với Quán Hanh ngả mình lên cậu, chiếc lo ntrong tay ấm dần lên trong lúc em tiếp tục xoa những vòng tròn lên tay Húc Hi, tiếng ồn trắng lấp kín căn phòng khi cậu thận trọng nói khẽ. "Trước khi mình đến Boston, chúng mình cùng về nhà cậu đi."

Quán Hanh nhanh chóng ngồi thẳng dậy, đưa mắt nhìn Húc Hi. "Về Ma Cao ư? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì à?"

"Mình chưa từng gặp gia đình cậu mà, phải không? Mình nghĩ đã đến lúc rồi."

**V, Vision**

Khi Tiền Côn bảo rằng Hoàng Quán Hanh không cần cảm thấy lạc lõng khi ở bên Vision, vào bốn năm trước ở trận đấu sơ loại của Húc Hi, anh ta không hề nói dối.

Côn và Vĩnh Khâm đã bay từ New York để đi cùng Quán Hanh trong lần đầu em đến Boston và giúp em lên kế hoạch cho điều bất ngờ ngày Giáng Sinh dành tặng Húc Hi, người không đáp chuyến bay trở về Bắc Kinh được. Tư Thành, tình cờ chọn cùng một chương trình và cùng một trường đại học với Quán Hanh, nhanh chóng trở thành một người bạn tốt, dành ra hầu hết mọi ngày ở bên em để cùng làm bài, dẫu cho cả hai không có mấy tiết học chung, hoặc chỉ là cùng ra ngoài mua chút đồ ăn vặt khuya giữa những buổi học.

Trong sáu năm Húc Hi hoàn thành việc học ở Harvard, hai đứa liên tục FaceTime và gửi tin nhắn cho nhau, kể cho nhau nghe những câu chuyện nhỏ và cập nhật tình hình cuộc sống. Có những ngày cách biệt 12 tiếng giữa Bắc Kinh và Boston khiến cả hai cảm thấy không thể chịu đựng nổi, cộng thêm những áp lực học hành, Vision sẽ ra tay giải cứu. Tư Thành sẽ đưa Quán Hanh đi ăn _huo guo_ và lắng nghe mọi lời phàn nàn em có ngày hôm đó, và Vĩnh Khâm sẽ thay phiên với Côn trong thời gian rảnh để đi thăm Húc Hi đang ngập ngụa trong bài vở và thi cử và quên kiểm tra điện thoại.

Trong sáu năm ấy, cả đám đã trải qua cùng nhau. Không có bọn họ, Quán Hanh có lẽ sẽ chẳng thể tồn tại đến bây giờ, còn Húc Hi có lẽ đã bỏ cuộc từ ngày đầu tiên đặt chân đến Boston. Bọn họ không chỉ là bạn thân của Húc Hi, ba người ấy cũng là bạn thân của Quán Hanh nữa, dẫu cho Quán Hanh phải sàng lọc ngôn từ cùng những điều em kể cho Tư Thành, Khôn, và Vĩnh Khâm, và thồn phiên bản thực sự cho Đức Tuấn với Dương Dương.

Bọn họ là một phước lành dành cho Quán Hanh, và em không thể đòi hỏi gì thêm nữa.

**W, welcome (chào đón)**

Sau khi Húc Hi rốt cuộc cũng hoàn thành sáu năm rã rời và có được tấm bằng Thạc sĩ ở Trường Kinh doanh Harvard, ba bảo cậu quay về Bắc Kinh và bắt đầu làm việc cho trụ sở chính của Tập đoàn KX.

Lần cuối cậu đặt chân về nước là cách đây không lâu, cậu trở về để tham dự lễ tốt nghiệp trường y của Quán Hanh và Tư Thành, trước khi phải đáp chuyến bay đầu tiên về Massachusetts để thi giữa kì. Nhưng, lần này thì khác. Cậu thực sự _trở về nhà_ , không còn phải chịu đựng chuyến bay 20 tiếng đồng hồ để quay lại Boston nữa. Cậu không còn phải lo lắng về múi giờ khi muốn nói chuyện với Quán Hanh, cậu không còn phải điều chỉnh giờ giấc để gọi cho em một cuộc hòng kể em nghe về chuyện trong ngày. Cậu đang _về nhà_ , và lần này cậu sẽ không đi đâu nữa.

Trong sáu năm đã trải qua, hai đứa thường xuyên gặp nhau. Quán Hanh không thể đến thăm Húc Hi quá nhiều vì việc học, nên cậu sẽ bay về với em, mặc dù em cũng sẽ có đôi lần ghé thăm bất ngờ khi có thể. Mọi chuyện thật khó khăn, nhưng cả hai đã cố gắng để dàn xếp ổn thỏa.

Húc Hi xách va ly và bước qua ga đến với một tốc độ thật nhanh, cậu hầu như chẳng thể che giấu sự hào hứng khi cuối cùng cũng thấy Quán Hanh đang đợi chờ ở phía bên kia của cửa kính. Lần cuối hai đứa nói chuyện với nhau trên điện thoại là hai ngày trước, và em bảo em đã phải mua _mapo tofu_ (đậu phụ Tứ Xuyên) cho từng người ở khoa để bọn họ làm thay phần việc, nên em mới có lấy một ngày nghỉ và ra sân bay đón Húc Hi.

Trong giờ cao điểm buổi sáng của ga đến Sân bay quốc tế Thủ đô Bắc Kinh, điều đầu tiên cậu trông thấy khi bước qua cánh cửa kính là Hoàng Quán Hanh, vẫy tay chào cậu với cặp mắt lấp lánh và một nụ cười thật tươi trên gương mặt.

Hoàng Húc Hi _cuối cùng_ cũng có cảm giác được chào đón trở về nhà.

**X, xylograph (tranh khắc gỗ)**

Lần cuối cùng Húc Hi đến thăm nhà Quán Hanh ở Ma Cao, em còn nhớ rất rõ, là bảy năm về trước, một tuần trước khi cậu qua Boston. Bảy năm trước, ba mẹ em không ngờ rằng Hoàng Húc Hi xuất hiện trước cửa nhà mình với tư cách người yêu của con út, chứ không phải đại diện của tập đoàn KX đang có năm hợp tác đầu tiên với tổ chức y tế của họ. Kể từ ngày đó, ba mẹ gọi cho em nhiều gấp đôi số cuộc em thường nhận được mỗi tuần, và họ hỏi về Húc Hi nhiều hơn việc học của em. Họ hỏi thông tin cập nhật về Húc Hi, mối quan hệ của hai đứa, thậm chí còn đẩy em qua Mỹ khi hai đứa không gặp nhau trong một thời gian dài. Việc ba mẹ em yêu Húc Hi nhiều hơn con trai ruột không còn là bí mật nữa, nhưng em không thực sự có thể cảm thấy khó chịu trước điều này, bởi một sự thật rằng gia đình Húc Hi đối xử với em tốt hơn với con đẻ của mình nhiều.

Quán Hanh giúp Húc Hi dỡ hành lý trong phòng dành cho khách nằm trên tầng hai của căn nhà trước khi bước xuống cầu thang để nhìn quanh. Bản thân em cũng đã lâu không về lại nơi này. Một kì nghỉ gần như là bất khả thi giữa chương trình nội trú. Bức tranh khắc gỗ trên tường phòng tiếp khách vẫn còn đó, giống như công thức của gia đình em cho món bánh tart trứng được phục vụ trên bàn sau bao năm không đổi thay. Nụ cười trên gương mặt của mẹ em khi mẹ trông thấy Húc Hi ban nãy không hề thay đổi, và cái nắm chặt nơi bàn tay ấm áp, chai sần của ba em vẫn như trước.

Bảy năm đáng lẽ đã thay đổi nhiều điều, nhưng gia đình em đã, và sẽ luôn có một chút khác biệt.

**Y, yours (của em)**

"Em thấy sao? Em thích nơi này chứ?" Húc Hi hỏi Quán Hanh khi tay đại diện văn phòng địa ốc đã dẫn hai người đến một trong những căn penthouse xa xỉ ở Bắc Kinh cuối cùng cũng bỏ mặc cả hai ở nơi đó để tự mình kiểm tra xung quanh. Sau khi Quán Hanh kết thúc ca đêm ở bệnh viện vào buổi sáng, Húc Hi đã đến đón em ngay và nhờ em cùng y đến một nơi mà y đã để mắt được nhiều tháng. Quán Hanh đồng ý cùng đi, phần vì em thấy chán, và chủ yếu vì Húc Hi đã bao lần kể với em về kế hoạch chuyển ra khỏi biệt thự của gia đình để sống riêng.

"Em thích, nhưng anh mới là người thực sự sống ở đây mà." Quán Hanh nhẹ giọng đáp trong lúc mở cánh cửa nhỏ nơi góc tường kính nối phòng khách với ban công, ngạc nhiên trước khung cảnh thành phố nhìn từ góc độ này. "Anh thích nơi này chứ?"

Húc Hi suýt đã quên hít thở, y có thể cảm nhận được hai lòng bàn tay lạnh cóng và ướt đầm trong túi áo khi nhớ ra lí do thực sự cho việc y lúc trước nhờ Quán Hanh cùng đến đây.

"Tôi thích, nhưng em sẽ là người sống ở đây cùng với tôi, nên tôi cần ý kiến của em."

Quán Hanh chậm rãi quay đầu về phía y với cặp mắt mở to đầy ngỡ ngàng, đảm bảo rằng bản thân không nghe lầm điều Húc Hi nói. Húc Hi nuốt nước bọt khi cặp mắt ấy nhìn trực tiếp vào mắt y, sự bồn chồn chảy tràn khắp cơ thể khi y lôi ra một chiếc hộp nhung đen từ trong túi. Chiếc nhẫn bạch kim bên trong sáng loáng một cách đầy trang nhã khi Húc Hi cầu hôn bằng một giọng khẽ khàng dưới bầu trời mang sắc tím của hoàng hôn Bắc Kinh. "Mãi mãi?"

Khi Quán Hanh rưng rưng nước mắt sà vào đôi tay Húc Hi cho một cái ôm, cặp mắt y cũng ngân ngấn những giọt lệ, và một nụ cười dịu dàng nở trên môi. Với Quán Hanh, mọi chuyện có cảm giác thật dễ dàng, như những mảnh ghép hình tương thích một cách hoàn hảo, như thể hai người đích thực được định sẽ để dành cho nhau, cho điều này, kể từ lần đầu gặp mặt mười năm về trước.

"Mãi mãi."Quán Hanh đáp, giọng run run, đôi tay ôm chặt lấy Húc Hi hơn nữa. "Anh mãi mãi là của em, được chứ?"

Húc Hi bật cười, đôi tay y gạt đi những giọt nước mắt trên mặt Quán Hanh trước khi ghé xuống trao em một nụ hôn. "Mãi mãi là của em."

**Z, zenith (thiên đỉnh)**

Quán Hanh bước vào căn penthouse với một tiếng thở dài đầy mệt mỏi, đồng hồ trên tường cho en biết đã 2:15 sáng. Bệnh viện ở trong tình cảnh hỗn loạn, cả về nghĩa đen và nghĩa bóng. Một nửa số bác sĩ và học viên nội trú ở khoa em đã phải vào phòng cấp cứu và nghỉ ba ngày sau một vụ ngộ độc thực phẩm phát sinh từ đồ take-out bọn họ đã đặt cho bữa trưa. Quán Hanh không biết liệu em may mắn vì đang phẫu thuật lúc vụ việc này xảy ra, hay kém may mắn vì em phải gánh thêm phần việc của các đồng nghiệp, làm thêm giờ vì nhiều ca phẫu thuật đã có kế hoạch từ trước.

Nếu vụ việc đó không xảy ra, em đã về nhà sớm hơn Húc Hi rất nhiều. Em đã lên kế hoạch cho buổi tối ngày hôm nay, với bữa tối và những ly rượu, nhưng hôm này không phải một trong những ngày tốt lành của cuộc đời.

Em bước vào phòng ngủ, cố gắng tiết chế những tiếng động mà bản thân tạo ra xuống mức độ tối thiểu nhất. Húc Hi đang ngủ ngon trên giường, và Quán Hanh thấy lòng mình chùng xuống khi nhớ lại Húc Hi đã cố gọi cho em biết bao lần bởi em không về nhà đúng vào giờ đã hứa, và em chỉ có thể gửi một tin nhắn ngắn ngủi trên đường đến phòng phẫu thuật để kể cho y nghe về tai nạn nọ. Ban nãy khi vào bếp lấy nước, em thấy mấy hộp đồ take-out trong thùng rác. Ít nhất thì Húc Hi đã không quên ăn tối. Em gột bỏ bụi bẩn của cả một ngày dài và mặc lên bộ đồ ngủ cotton mềm mại nhất mà bản thân có trước khi khẽ khàng đặt lưng lên phần giường của bản thân. Sức nặng khiến giường lún xuống đã làm Húc Hi tỉnh giấc và Quán Hanh chửi rủa bản thân vì đã quên mất anh xã vô cùng thính ngủ khi thấy Húc Hi trở mình để nhìn em, mắt nheo nheo để tập trung thị lực vào em.

"Em về rồi à? Ngày hôm nay thế nào?" Húc Hi lầm bầm, giọng khô khan, khản đặc vì giấc ngủ. Quán Hanh không còn chút năng lượng nào để mà nói dối, nên em xích lại gần Húc Hi để vòng tay ôm lấy y, tìm lấy sự an ủi từ thân nhiệt của anh xã.

"Không ổn lắm," Quán Hanh nép mình, vùi mặt vào cổ Húc Hi và thì thầm lên làn da y, "mình ngủ thôi anh."

Húc Hi ôm lấy Quán Hanh và hôn lên trán em trước khi tiếp tục chìm vào giấc ngủ, và chỉ có thế, một ngày của Quán Hanh đã khá hơn cả trăm lần.

Bởi trong hơi ấm của Hoàng Húc Hi, Hoàng Quán Hanh luôn cảm thấy mình ở trên thiên đỉnh, ngay cả khi thế giới xung quanh đang chạm đến đất đen.


End file.
